ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Salviatian Staat/CtW
CtW guide Although you start off the map at peace with many factions, looks can be deceiving. You will find yourself surrounded by rivals who may declare ware on you pretty soon, and your territories unlike those of the Atlantic Federation are highly exposed to enemies from either Bolshoya Vidalia or the Sahara. The only good news, however, is that many of your territories are heavily fortified, especially those on the border with the Workers' Republic of Vidalia to the east. To the west, you are involved in a face-off with the Atlantic Federation and Vidalia in Greenland, and Vidalia has constructed a massive fortification system — the Black Fort — in Greenland to check any potential threat to its capital, which is close by. Trying to blitz your way across the Arctic Circle for a quick defeat of the Vidalist threat is difficult, since they tend to have a more powerful navy compared to yours, so a war by crossing vast seas is not ideal to you. Given that resistance is so strong to the north, west and east, it is time to talk about another opportunity: Africa. Africa itself is in turmoil after the collapse of the Trans-Sahelian Empire, and an opportunity might be on the verge of presenting itself. The Trans-Sahelian Kingdom is somewhat weak because its new king is young and inexperienced, and so the entire Atlantic seaboard of Africa is ready for the taking, so you should seize control of it as quickly as possible before other rivals on the continent do so. Pay attention to potential sympathisers in Johannesburg — if you do well enough, they may lobby the South African government to align itself to you, allowing you to unify Africa under the Salviatist cause once and for all, providing you with a grand total of five armies, which you can then use for your conquest of the world. The Bolivarians are somewhat weak, but serve well as a buffer between the Federation who while not wholly belligerent towards you, may prove to become a potential rival in your quest for survival. Be wary of the Vidalians, and try to help the Jihadians who would most likely fight them, and try to keep the peace with the Atlantic Federation as long as possible. You should strike first at the Atlas — help the current sultan of Morocco to fight off his rivals, and he will submit to you, allowing you an extra army which you can then use for your African safari. The only issue however is that eliminating a neighbour as vital as the Trans-Sahelian Kingdom may result in confrontations with Jihadia and the Empire, who make no secret of their disdain and hatred of you. 100px|center CtW Objectives *Outlive the following factions: **Atlantic Federation **Jihadia **ROV **SAO **ESL **RB **Trans-Sahelia, or *Construct a Space Programme wonder in any territory. *Conquering El aioun and Libreville cantonments in Trans-Sahelia before turn 5 will ensure that you do not need to eliminate the Atlantic Federation and Bolivaria in order to win the game. Initial startup *Allies: 31px|link=Zuidafrika|Zuidafrika *Enemies: 16px|link=Ajamid Sultanate of Maghreb , 16px|link=Democratic Republic of Angola *Satellites: 16px|link=Ajamid Sultanate of Maghreb *Territory: **Salviatia Granda ***Franz-Heinrichsstadt ***Siegstadt ***Adlerheim ***Treuerheim ***Sauberstadt ***Trieste ***Bukareŝto ***Tesalónica ***Berno ***Milano **Eastern Arctic ***Oslo ***Malmo **Bolshoya Vidalia ***Stolzburg **Western Arctic ***Tunu *Tribute: 50 *Bonus cards: 2 x Logistics